Imaging devices may be used to provide a live video stream of a scene for various applications. Often, the imaging devices and/or the video stream provide a low resolution representation of the scene in order to reduce device cost and/or reduce bandwidth utilized in transmitting the video stream. As such, the resolution of the video image during playback by a recipient device may be limited.